


Because he's cool

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But it could be considered angst, Edd doesn't want this, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt tries to change himself for Tom, Post "The End", Post-Canon, Tom never asked for this, depending on how you look at it, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: After being thouroughly taunted by his friends since Kindergarten, Matt decides that it's time for him to put his foot down! And what better way to do that than threaten to ignore his friends?But, when it becomes obvious that Matt can't even go five minutes without talking to them, he finds himself in the awkward position of confessing to Edd how he feels about their Blue Clad roommate.





	Because he's cool

"Hey! Tom! Watch me do a cool flip!" Matt shouted, waiting for his eyeless friend to focus on him. Edd, Matt, and Tom were all in the backyard, relaxing after finally having moved everything back into their newly rebuilt house. "I've seen it. It's not as cool as he thinks." Edd whispered. Tom huffed, sighing as he lay still on the chair he was sat in, eyes closed. "Tom! Tom, look at me! Watch me, Tom! WATCH ME!" Matt whined, stomping up and down. "How long do you intend on throwing your little temper tantrum?" Edd asked. Matt pouted, crossing his arms.

"You know what?! That's it! I'm sick and tired of you two always being so mean to me! If you don't stop it, I'll... I'll... I won't talk to you two for a month!" Matt shouted. A smile came to Tom's face. "Are you being serious?! Edd! Get over here and help me make fun of this idiot!" Tom shouted. Matt's face fell. Edd looked over to Tom, then to Matt, shrugging. "Alright, I'm down for some teasing." Edd chuckled. "So, what are the stakes?" Edd asked. "Matt says he won't talk to us for a month." Tom replied. "Oh, I can definitely get behind that." Edd replied, popping his knuckles and cracking his neck.

Edd took in a deep breath, and Tom smirked, both preparing to toss insults at Matt like softballs, but they stopped when the saw the saddened look on Matt's face.

"Okay, fine... if that's what you guys really want..." Matt whimpered, slumping and trudging past his friends, sniffling and whining. "Matt? Oh, come on man! We've been taunting you since Kindergarten, you crybaby!" Tom groaned, genuinely annoyed by Matt's sudden sensitivity. Matt didn't reply, staying true to his threat. Edd hummed, a surprised, and somewhat guilty look on his face. "Ah, don't feel sorry for him. It's Matt. He'll get over this by tomorrow." Tom huffed, reaching for his flask and taking a swig once he'd found it.

Edd sighed, nodding. The two then walked inside, bored of sitting outside. Matt hummed, smiling as he watched TV. "See? He's fine." Tom hummed, walking past Edd and to his respective room. "Yeah. Okay." Edd replied, smiling as he moved to sit next to Matt. "Hey." Edd greeted, his smile faltering when Matt frowned, scooting away. "Come on, Matt. You know that we were just joking. Why are you so sensitive all of a sudden?" Edd asked. Matt didn't say anything, but he did look to Edd.

Edd smiled reassuringly, waiting for an answer. A few minutes passed, and Matt finally replied. "I just wanted to impress Tom." Matt whined. "Why?" Edd asked. "I dunno. Because he's cool? I just want him to think that I'm cool too." Matt muttered. Edd raised a brow, usually Matt was so confident, why did this incident make him so-

"I mean, I already KNOW that I'm cool!" Matt bragged. There it was. Edd snickered, watching as Matt went on about how cool he (thought) he was. "I'm probably as cool as a Tomato-" "Cucumber" "That's what I said. But... Tom doesn't think that. And he SHOULD! He really should!" Matt whined. "Is that why you wanted him to watch your flip?" Edd asked. Matt huffed, nodding. "Well, I wouldn't try to constantly impress Tom. I'd just leave him be. You know Tom, the guy is only impressed by things he genuinely finds... tolerable, or likeable." Edd hummed.

"Are you... are you saying that he doesn't like me?" Matt asked, beginning to shake. "No! I'm not saying that! It's just... try not to get in Tom's way." Edd advised. Matt sniffled, nodding.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next few days were a bit... awkward. To say the least.

Every time Tom said something to which Matt wanted to respond to, the ginger held his tongue, not wanting to sound stupid. "What do you guys want to do today? I'm bored as Hell." Tom asked one day. "We could go and hang out at the arcade." Edd suggested. "Sounds good to me." Tom chuckled. Edd didn't look to Matt for a second opinion, since he and Matt had made the agreement for consent to that. If Edd had asked Matt, Matt could have said something stupid.

The three climbed into the car, and Matt sat silently, looking out of the window and paying only slight attention to Edd and Tom's short, but casual conversations. One of Matt's favourite songs then came on. "Ugh, not this." Tom groaned. Matt bit his tongue, looking to Edd through the mirror, and silently pleading for Edd to turn the music down. Edd did so, sighing, and Matt used all of his self control to keep from blurting out any words.

Tom took great notice of this, but decided not to say anything about it.

The three arrived at the arcade, and Tom immediately raced to the nearest shooting game, whilst Edd moved towards any and every type of racing game. Matt, who would normally rush over to the Crane Games to retrieve more Novelty Toys for his collection, sat on a bench, whining as he tried to keep his composure. "Oh... I can't do anything fun anymore..." Matt sighed, fidgeting slightly. Tom and Edd messed around for a few hours, before they joined together, deciding to hand their tickets to some random kid. "That was awesome!" Tom shouted. "Yeah!" Edd agreed, looking to Matt and frowning.

"Matt-" "Please, don't. Just... let's go home." Matt huffed. Edd sighed, nodding. Matt followed his friends to the car, hugging himself as he looked out at the dark road. "Wow, I'm surprised. For once, you didn't obsess over getting some new toy for that dumb collection of yours." Tom commented. Matt froze. He really didn't want to do what his mind was going to force him to.

When they returned home, Matt managed to refrain from shaking as he walked to his room. "Anything for him to like me." Matt shuddered, sniffling as he looked to his collection.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh man, today has to have been one of the best days ever." Tom chuckled as he and Edd sat on the couch, watching The Children. "Yeah. It's been pretty fun." Edd agreed. A knock on the door then startled the two. Edd walked up to and opened the door, sneering as he came face to face with Eduardo. "What do YOU want?" Edd hissed. "Oh, nothing much. I just came to tell you, that, the next time you decide to be an asshole to your friend, at least give him enough attention to notice when he's destroying something he obviously cares about! I can't sleep, because he's out there in your backyard, crying as if he'd just killed someone!" Eduardo shouted, storming away.

Edd raised a brow, closing the door. "What was that all about?" Tom asked. "I... don't know." Edd admitted, humming as Matt walked into the house, closing the back sliding door and sniffling. Eduardo was right. Matt was a wreck.

Edd rushed towards Matt, making sure that he kept Matt out of Tom's line of sight. "What's wrong? What happened?" Edd asked. "I... I... I b-burned my N-Novelty Toy Collect... Collection..." Matt sobbed. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Edd screeched. Matt squeaked, clapping a hand over Edd's mouth. "Just stop! Please!" Matt whisper shouted. "Why would you do such a thing??? You LOVED that collection! You've been working on it for years!" Edd shouted quietly. "Well, I just thought, that, if I got rid of it, then Tom would-" "You did this for TOM?!" Edd asked quietly, growling as he rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Edd, PLEASE. Just, don't tell him." Matt pleaded. "Matt, I can't-" "PLEASE!" Matt sobbed. Edd flinched, groaning as he paused, deciding to finally nod. Matt giggled sadly, hugging Edd before walking to the bathroom as calmly as possible, refusing to face Tom.

This was much harder than Matt thought it would be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Matt spent as little time as possible getting ready for the day, rushing around and throwing out any object that Tom and/or Edd had considered junk. "Okay. Done. Now I have to..." Matt whimpered, pouting as he looked towards his room. Now he had to get rid of all his pictures.

Matt winced as he threw every one of his pictures into a metal bin, tossing a match into the bin and watching the pictures burst into flames. "Hey! Cut it out with the fires!" Eduardo shouted. "Sorry." was all that Matt said before allowing the fire to die down, scuffling towards the house. Eduardo raised a brow, but scoffed.

"Hey! Edd! Is Matt awake?!" Tom asked. "I heard stuff moving around earlier, so I'm assuming so!" Edd replied. "Huh. I could have sworn that he stayed in the bathroom later than this on any other given day..." Tom mused.

Matt then walked into the house, gasping as he came face to face with Tom, who looked confused. "Hey, are you sick or something? Not that I care about your wellbeing, I just don't want to get sick, too." Tom asked. Matt shook his head, pushing past Tom and sighing. Edd watched the scene and glared at Tom once Matt had gotten out of hearing range. "What?" Tom asked. "Tom, why do you have to be so rude to him?" Edd asked. "Oh please, don't act like you don't treat him like that too. He's an idiot, and he does stupid things. Why WOULDN'T I be rude?" Tom scoffed.

Matt, who had snuck towards the two, whimpered, crawling to his room and crying. Now he had to stay away from Tom completely?

Well, as long as it made Tom happy, who was Matt to judge?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Edd! Watch this!" Matt laughed, pulling out his Rubik's Cube. "I can solve it in under an hour!" Matt announced proudly. "Makes sense, that's exactly how long it takes a Seven year old." Tom commented as he walked into the living room. Matt frowned, placing his Rubik's Cube in his overcoat. "I have to go, Edd..." Matt sighed softly, standing up and exiting the house. "What's his deal?" Tom asked. "How should I know?" Edd muttered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tom hummed slightly in confusion. "Okay, you two have been acting weird for the past week, and it's really freaking me out. You're acting like I just killed a puppy, and Matt isn't even acknowledging me anymore." Tom huffed. "Actually, that second thing doesn't seem so bad." Tom chuckled. Edd glared at Tom, sneering. "You're an ass. You know that?" Edd growled. "It was a joke! Jeez, can no one in this house take a joke?" Tom asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's not "just a joke" to Matt, Tom! He's been doing these things so that you would accept him! He wants you to view him as more than some dunce!" Edd shouted. Tom backed up slightly. "Have you seriously paid no attention to that? He's been doing the best he can from looking stupid to you! He stopped talking, he stopped doing the things he loves, he BURNED his Novelty Toy Collection-" "He did WHAT?!"

"Oops." Edd muttered. "Edd, tell me you're not being serious." Tom ordered. "I wish I wasn't." Edd sighed. Tom groaned, slapping his face and rubbing his temple. "Dear God, Edd... what else has he been doing?" Tom asked. "Nothing TOO serious." Edd hummed. "Edd, I know when you're lying." Tom growled. "Okay, fine! He stopped taking so much time in the bathroom so you wouldn't get upset with him, he stopped talking about himself so much, even when you weren't home, he smashed all of his mirrors, he burned all of his pictures, he threw away all of his junk-" "Edd, please stop. I'm gonna be sick..." Tom whimpered, gagging as he thought about how painful this must have been for Matt.

"He did all of this for you, Tom. You never caught on, and now, he's probably out there, crying his head off, because he thinks he's in love with the asshole you are!" Edd shouted, covering his mouth afterwards. "Pretend I didn't say that." Edd pleaded. "He... loves me?" Tom asked. "He THINKS he does. In my opinion, if he has to change himself just for you to love him back, then he should just get over this phase of his soon." Edd scoffed. "Why did he leave?" Tom asked. "He thought that you'd like him more if he stayed away from you." Edd explained.

"All of this, and I didn't notice any of it? How did I not notice?!" Tom shouted. "I don't know. What do you think you are? His friend?" Edd hissed, sneering as he walked off. Tom groaned, the thought of Matt hurting himself in more ways than one just... did something to Tom. Matt was supposed to be bubbly, and narcissistic, and sweet from time to time! Not... depressed, and upset, and just downright dying inside! That was Tom's role.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Tom sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt got home around 11:00, feeling confident that the others would be asleep by now. Matt unlocked the door, flinching as it creaked upon being opened. "Oh... please, Mr. Door! Don't do this to me!" Matt whined. "There's really no need to try and sneak in. Edd's a heavy sleeper." a voice chimed. Matt gasped, running off and shouting as he was tackled to the ground. Matt whined, sobbing as he tried to escape Tom's grip, refusing to beg for his freedom.

"Matt, stop moving!" Tom growled. Matt shook his head. Tom groaned, sitting up and holding Matt in his lap. "Calm down." Tom ordered. Matt shook, mouth shut.

It took about 40 minutes before Matt decided to calm down, still refusing to talk to and/or look at the man holding him. "Will you please at least look at me? I'd be very happy if you did." Tom requested. Matt sniffled, looking at Tom and letting out a breath that Tom didn't know Matt was holding. "Will you tell me why you did all of this? I never intended this. If you had just talked to me-" "I would have said something stupid. And then you'd be mad at me." Matt whimpered.

Only then did Tom notice how hoarse Matt's voice was. The ginger must have refused to talk to Edd for a long time as well. "I wouldn't have been mad-" "Yes you would! You always get mad when I do something stup-" Matt then burst into a coughing fit, gasping and gagging as he tried to get over his hurting throat. Tom began to freak out only slightly, not knowing how to comfort in any way, for any situation. Matt continued to cough, but the coughs died down, and he sobbed, hugging against Tom. "You're mad at me now. I know you are. I'm being so stupid! I'm always ST-" Matt's coughing fit resurfaced, and it was much worse than last time, it sounded like he was dying.

Tom, not knowing what else to do, hugged Matt closer, patting Matt's back in an attempt to... do something to help. "Shh... it'll be okay... I'm here..." Tom muttered, reciting everything he'd heard from movies, and from every time Edd was forced to comfort Matt. "No it's not... I'm being annoying... aren't I?" Matt whined, sobbing and shivering. Tom looked at Matt and sighed heavily, resting his forehead against his friend's.

"Matt, having emotions isn't being annoying. Why are you so concerned about my thoughts?" Tom asked. "Because you're always so... RIGHT about everything! You always know how to take care of a situation calmly, and I guess I just... got attracted to that. I dunno... I just want to seem just as smart as you." Matt sniffled, refusing to let Tom go. Tom sighed, unconsciously nuzzling into Matt's hair. "Matt, that's not being smart. That's just me being an indifferent, alcoholic asshole. You shouldn't be attracted to me." Tom explained, lifting Matt's chin.

"But, I know you! You're more than that! You have feelings too!" Matt whined. "Matt, please, don't lie to yourself." Tom pleaded. "I'm NOT! You're a good man!" Matt shouted. "Matt-" "You've got a good heart! You're smart, and caring and you-" "NO I'M NOT! JUST SHUT UP!"

Matt shrunk, burying his face into Tom's hoodie (which was VERY awkward because of how much taller Matt was), and wailing. Tom groaned, running a hand through Matt's hair and kissing Matt's ear. "Hey, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean it, I swear. I just get really emotional... when... I..." Tom whispered. "See?" Matt whimpered. "Damn. Yeah. I do." Tom sighed, lying his cheek on Matt's head. "You're good." Tom commented.

"At what?" Matt asked. "Reading me." Tom chuckled, kissing Matt's head the best he could. Matt giggled, sighing as he leant against Tom some more. "Matt?" Tom whimpered. "Hmm?" Matt replied. "We're gonna fall. You gotta get up. You're crushing my lap." Tom gasped, panting as Matt flew off of him, apologizing and picking him up. "It's fine. You're fine. Let's just get to bed." Tom groaned.

Matt nodded, carrying Tom into the house. "Can I sleep with you?" Matt asked. "Never in a million years." Tom replied, smiling. "But... but I-" "It was a joke." Tom interrupted, not wanting to upset Matt anymore. Matt sniffled, shutting the front door and walking to the back. "Can we sleep in your room? It's scary in my room, without my toys..." Matt whimpered. "Of course." Tom replied.

Matt set Tom down on the bed, crawling into bed next to the eyeless man and hugging him close. "I need you to be my Little Tom tonight..." Matt whimpered. "You burned him too?" Tom asked quietly. Matt nodded. Tom frowned, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist in an attempt of more comfort. "Tom?" Matt whispered. "Hmm?" Tom replied. "I love you... I know I do. Even if you don't love me back... you probably don't, but, it's nice to think about. I just thought I'd say that." Matt sighed.

Tom said nothing, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on Matt's lips. "Shut up and go to sleep, you goofball." Tom chuckled. Matt blushed, smiling and giggling. "Does this mean-" "Yes. I love you too. Now, PLEASE, get some sleep." Tom snickered. Matt happily squealed, closing his eyes and holding Tom closer.

. . .

"Hey Tom-" "MATT! I LOVE YOU, BUT... ARGH!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Edd woke the next morning in a state of slight anger, stretching before leaving his room to check and see if Matt had returned. When he didn't find Matt, Edd sighed, moving to look in the Living Room, and stopping when he heard quiet giggles coming from Tom's room. Edd looked through the small crack in Tom's door, smiling fondly and with relief at what he saw.

Matt was watching Tom play on his phone, occasionally grooming the blue clad man and holding him close. "What are you playing?" Matt asked. "Word Search." Tom replied. "Look! There's the word love!" Matt pointed out. "Uh-huh. You're just seeing things from your weird angle." Tom chuckled. "My weird angle, huh?" Matt purred, nuzzling into Tom's neck. Tom smirked, quickly snatching the word 'Love' as Matt did so. "Tom, I felt your arm move." Matt hummed.

"No you didn't. You're crazy." Tom playfully retorted. "That means that you are too." Matt replied. "It offends me that you didn't know that." Tom said. "Who said I didn't know that, and more?" Matt inquired.

Tom looked back at Matt and smirked at the sassy look that Matt was giving him.

"Get off of me you sassy ginger." Tom teased, yelping as Matt giggled and pulled him down into the sheets, smothering him in kisses. "Let go of me! Argh! Assault! Battery!" Tom shouted, blushing heavily. "Oh, shut up and kiss me back, you fool." Matt huffed, smiling as Tom did so.

Edd sighed happily, walking off into the kitchen and getting ready to make breakfast. He knew his friends would be fine.

"Tom! Stop tickling me!"

"NEVER!"

Yeah. They'd be fine.


End file.
